


My Artwork

by Zylo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Art, Gen, M/M, sympathetic deceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: Tags get updated as the pictures are uploaded.





	1. Deceit

**Author's Note:**

> My artwork can also be found over on my tumblr: gamerzylo.tumblr.com


	2. Insanity AU - Deceit and Insanity




	3. Insanity AU - Anger




	4. Insanity AU - Insanity




	5. Insanity AU - Courage




	6. Anxceit




	7. Figments AU - Andy x Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by all the Figments AU shenanigans over on 5am-the-foxing-hour‘s tumblr.
> 
> Protective!Andy x Virgil


	8. Demon(?) Andy




	9. Insanity AU - Deceit




	10. Insanity AU - Andy




	11. Insanity AU - Powered Up Andy




	12. Snake Deceit




	13. Andy x Virgil




	14. Aiden




	15. Post-Chaos: Andy




	16. Arlo




	17. Post-Chaos: Deceit




	18. Battle-Ready Deceit




	19. Insanity AU - Dark Mendax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept art of an alternate dimension Deceit/Mendax if had things gone differently during “Insanity”.


	20. Insanity AU - Jackal the Treasure Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackal the Treasure Hunter - typical humanoid-demon, casual acquaintances with Gunther, mainly used to drink with him every so often when he’d take a break from teaching Damon.


	21. Battle-Ready Aiden




	22. Adventure - Gunther Vs. Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doubles as a callback to an earlier picture of Deceit and Insanity.


	23. DTS #1 - Andy, Deceit, Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days, Andy wonders if he should have gotten out of bed or not. This is one of those days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original DTS pic by snuffysbox on Tumblr.
> 
> http://snuffysbox.tumblr.com/post/168021023147/settles-for-more-dumb-draw-the-squad-bases


	24. Adventure - Deceit - Dark Mendax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or "Daxy" as Insanity loves to call him.


	25. Fusion - Virdax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virdax: Virgil and Mendax (Deceit) - Metamoran fusion (originated in DBZ) with some creative liberties taken with the normal fusion attire. Resident of one of the many unexplored dimensions in the Insanity AU.


	26. Tumblr Request - Blep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Would you draw the blep?


	27. Chaos - Demon Andy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Andy, as seen during the final battle vs Damon. Sketch version and colored version.


	28. Aiden - Captured




	29. Adventure - D3 Andy




	30. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First proper attempt at drawing Roman.


	31. Arlo




	32. Virdax




	33. Aiden




	34. Christmas Noodle-Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November; time for two months of Christmas. Have a happy Christmas noodle-elf.


	35. Off-screen Adventures: Arlo and Aiden

 


	36. Off-screen Adventures: Gunther and Aiden




	37. Insanity - Chapter 15: Chaos - Aiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling to his knees, Anger looked up and was stunned by who attacked him. “C-Courage?!”
> 
> -Insanity - Chapter 15: Chaos


	38. Off-screen Adventures: Should have read the sign




	39. Determined Arlo




	40. The Empire of Night - Titan




	41. Insanity AU - Running Aiden




	42. Insanity AU - D1 Roman




	43. Insanity AU - D3 Aiden




	44. Insanity AU - Andy, Virgil




	45. Off-screen Adventures: (D1) Virgil and Andy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (D1) Off-Screen Adventures: Set around the beginning of Chaos.

_Andy: *To some of the many figments* We got a situation out in the real world. Stay out of trouble while I’m gone._

_Virgil: …They actually listen to you?_

_Andy: Surprisingly._


	46. Insanity AU - D3 Deceit/Dark Mendax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floaty floaty


	47. Insanity AU - D3 Insanity/Ian




	48. Insanity AU - D3 Arlo




	49. Insanity AU - D3 Aiden (2)




	50. Insanity AU - Virdax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drew this right before going to see Dragon Ball Super: Broly. 10/10 Dragon Ball movie.


	51. Confident Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally drew this for the noodle's birthday.


	52. Mobian - D3 Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before I started drawing humans, mobians were the only characters I drew for years. So here's a callback to that with Mobian Snake (D3) Deceit.


	53. Insanity AU - Shadow Thomas




	54. Insanity AU - D1 Aiden




	55. Insanity AU - D1 Aiden (2)




	56. Insanity AU - Andy/Demon Andy, Ian, Gunther, S.T. and Tempest




	57. Insanity AU - D1 Deceit




	58. Figment AU/Insanity AU - D2 Deceit




	59. Figment AU/Insanity AU - Greed: Gifre




	60. Figment AU/Insanity AU - Pride: Brant




	61. Figment AU/Insanity AU - Lust: Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the word "Adamator".


	62. Figment AU/Insanity AU - Gifre




	63. D3: Post-LNA Dark Mendax




	64. Insanity AU - D1 Andy (Hoodie-less)




	65. Insanity AU - Gunther

 


	66. Figment AU/Insanity AU - D2 Andy




End file.
